


Library Book

by parkattack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Other, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkattack/pseuds/parkattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dan x Reader fic where the sex and gender of the reader are unassuming. Sexy times because why not. Dedicated to my funky friend, Alex (alekpixi.tumblr.com)! Happy belated birthday! ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlekPixi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlekPixi/gifts).



The coffee shop was overflowing with customers. Mostly college kids, now that school was back in session, trading stories from summer, studying for exams that the hardass profs were already dealing out, muttering from mild panic attacks into their cups of triple shot espresso. It was a bustling land of excitement and despair and that's what you loved most about it. The coffee, though local and admittedly quite flavorful, was take it or leave it.

Excited by all the new faces in the crowd of forever anonymous students and townies, you failed to realize the great shortage of seating until you got through the queue and received your drink.

“Well, shit,” you sigh, worrying you might need to take your bag of books and spiral bound journals and beverage somewhere else for a change. The library was always a good second choice, but that would call for a trek across town.

Just before you give up, you spot an open armchair in the corner; puffy, green, and a perfect place to set up for the afternoon. It's a set of two, the other half of which is occupied by a man with whimsically fluffy hair. And you'd recognize that hair anywhere, especially when it's attached to a lanky, leather clad older man.

‘Jesus Chris, that's Danny Sexbang.’ It feels as if your jaw is on the floor and your heart is in your throat. Star-struck isn't quite the right word to describe it - he's just really fucking hot and there's no way to get around it. You wonder how simultaneously lucky and unlucky you are that the only open seat is next to your personal wet dream.

The little voice in the back of your head is telling you to just walk away - you're far enough outside of L.A. that he probably came here to get away from the usual set of screaming and adoring fans. But you see his backpack resting on the floor by his feet; he could have easily used it to take up the seat next to him, even if it is busy, just to make sure he was left alone. Maybe if you just played it cool and didn't act like such a spazz for once it would be okay.

You stroll over to the chair before anyone else can get to it and sit down. You're trying not to stare, but you can tell that he doesn't look up, which is good because you feel like you're in the middle of having a heart attack. Goddamn, how is it possible that he looks even better up close and in person?

He doesn't seem bothered at all as you rifle through your messy backpack, trying to dig out your notebook and a functional pencil. In fact, he doesn't seem to notice the hubbub of the business around him at all, he was so focused on his book, a golden age sci-fi from the looks of the cover. The crease in his forehead, a testament to his concentration, only served to quicken your pulse further.

For a while you manage to scribble away, but admittedly it was a bit intimidating trying to be creative in the presence of one of your favorite artists, regardless of whether or not he was paying you any mind. So you trade your notebook for a novel and set back to work, occasionally sipping at your coffee.

After what felt like ages, he looks up from his book, taking in his surroundings like he’s just woken up from a long nap. It seems as if he had taken notice of you earlier, as your presence doesn’t seem to be a surprise to him. He doesn’t stare, but the way he’s subtly eyeing you gives the impression that he has something to say about you being so close. You’re just about to get up and allow him some space when he finally speaks.

“Sorry, I don't mean to bother you, but is that book any good?” he asks, bookmarking his spot before setting his book to rest on the table between you.

“Oh, uh…” to be honest, you haven't gotten through much of it yet. You read the first chapter or two at home yesterday, but had only been able to skim so far today given your divided attention. “It's okay. Kind of a slow start.” You’re so nervous, your whole body feels awkward and out of place. Nevertheless, you set down your own book, ready to give him your attention.

“I've been trying to branch out lately. I feel like I've been reading the same kinds of books since I was a teenager, you know?”

“Yeah, I kind of took a leap of faith on this one myself,” you admit. You're surprised you can get any words out of your mouth, let alone full sentences.

“What's your go-to? If you don't mind my asking, of course.”

“Actually,” you go back into your bag a third time and produce a well-worn paperback. “This is my favorite right now. You can have it if you want. I have like three copies at home.” You didn't, but that's okay; it’ll make for a great story later.

His face lights up as he takes the book from you, despite seeming a bit embarrassed by your generousity. “Thanks! Are you sure though? I don't want to put you out of a good book.”

You make a dismissive gesture, trying to act like it's truly no big deal. “Books are meant to be shared.” You smile, hoping he isn't too bothered by the gift. Somehow, the thought of him having your book made you happier than getting his autograph ever would.

He smiles back, before taking a better look over the cover. “Well thank you, I can't wait to read it!”

Before you can respond, his cell phone chirpes and he jumps to check his messages, apologizing under his breath. He seems vaguely annoyed at whatever it says. “Well, I'm late to a meeting! I'm really sorry to run off. It was nice talking to you though. Thank you again for the book,” he says, packing his things back into his backpack.

Disappointment sets in; the greatest moment of your life is already coming to a sharp halt. You can't let it show, though. The last thing you want to do is be that fan. “It was so cool to meet you! Have a good day.” You wave and your heart does a little loop when he smiles and waves back. Okay, maybe that wasn't so bad.

With big, puppy dog eyes, you watch him leave, but when your eyes fall back to your immediate surroundings you notice that he's left his original book on the table. Shoot… he's probably already driving away by now. You probably would have been able to catch him if you hadn't been staring at his ass.

Picking up the book, you realize it belongs to a library, though not the one in town. That rules out holding onto it as a souvenir. How are you supposed to get it back to him, though? You suppose you could send him an email. Hopefully it wouldn't get buried amongst all the fan mail.

So when you get home, you send the email and spend the next three days getting worked up (and let down) by every email notification you get. Until he finally responds.

“Oh my gosh, thank you for finding that!! I was sure I had lost it. Would it be weird if I came over to pick it up?”

Okay, no big deal. This was just everything you wanted and more. You already proved that you could be chill, though; you're sure he wouldn't have even responded if you hadn't. After all, what was a library book fine to a rockstar?

The two of you set up a time to meet that weekend when you both had less going on - you can only imagine how busy he is. Admittedly, you spend the whole time waiting rehearsing how the conversation would go.

The day comes around and your buzzer goes off at the designated time. You grab the book from the spot it had been occupying on your kitchen table and scamper over to answer the door.

He looks every bit as charming today, sporting his signature skinny jeans, band tshirt, and leather jacket. The dark, edgy aesthetic was completely undermined by his completely earnest and goofy grin. Despite all the black, he had a glow about him.

“Hey,” he greets you, his hair bouncing as he gives you a slight nod. “Thanks for letting me stop by.”

“Yeah, no problem,” you reply casually, handing him the book. He accepts it gladly, but doesn't make any moves to leave. “Do you… want to come in?” You felt weird for asking, but didn't know what else to do.

To your surprise, he says, “yeah, I'd love that. I figured since we got cut short earlier, we could just chat for a while. Is that okay? I hope you're not busy today.” He seems apologetic, worried about being too forward.

“N-no, come on in,” you stammer, stepping out of his way. You are utterly unprepared for him to be entering your apartment, but remember to play it cool.

The two of you sit on opposite sides of the couch and he begins speaking with a laugh. “To be honest, I was wondering if you knew who I was. Not because ‘oh, I'm sooo famous’ or anything, but… you know, that's not the response that you get used to.”

For the first time, you're sure you blush in front of him. “Used to it or not, I'm sure it gets tiring. I don't want to he that person. I know I couldn't stand it if that was my life.”

“True. You could have just returned the book to the library though,” he pointed out with what seemed like a glint in his eye. He got you there.

“Oh, right. I probably would have eventually, but I guess I didn't think about it right away. I suppose I wanted the chance to see you again.” You can't believe you're admitting this after doing your best to not be a creep. Danny’s giggling at you and you're starting to feel defensive. “Honestly, I would have done that as soon as I realized I could! I'm just silly, it's not like that.”

“I know, I know. I wouldn't show up to your apartment if I thought you were a rabid fan, intent on making a skin suit out of me.”

“Fair enough,” you answer, regaining your composure. “Using the same logic though, you could have just asked me to return it for you.”

Dan laughed nervously. “Yeah, you got me. I guess I wanted to see you again too. You're ridiculously cute and have great taste in books - I'm already half way through that book you gave me and I can barely put it down.”

You barely register what he's saying. Did those words really just come out off his mouth in reference to you? Ridiculously cute. You might as well die now because you're pretty sure you'll never be able to top this moment. Then again, that's what you had thought last time.

“Wow, thank you,” you manage to get out. “What's your favorite part so far?”

“The part where I ask you if you want to make out,” he says seductively, not even missing a beat.

Now you're pretty sure you're already dead and this is heaven.

“I don't think I remember that part.” Your voice sounds far away, like you're in a trance. You simply can't believe this is happening.

“Would it be okay if I reminded you?” he asked, hesitantly moving closer to you on the couch.

Nodding, you close the gap between the two of you. With his warm body and soft lips gently pressed to yours, you accept that this is really happening; and goddamn he is a good kisser.

His long hands travel around your waist and up your back, one set of long fingers mingling with the hair at the base your skull, causing every hair on your body to stand at attention. Not to mention, you were already beginning to feel that burning throb between your legs.

As if anticipating your desire, his hands take a trip back down to your hips. His thumbs hook your belt loops, tugging flirtatiously. “May I…?”

“ _Please_.” There wasn't much coming to mind that you would refuse him. Maybe you were foolish for being so eager, but there are some things in life that don't require second thought.

He does away with your pants with little sign of patience. Your underwear, he leaves only at mid-thigh before beginning his work. And with you sitting up against the back of the couch, legs spread as generously as you can, and him turned around in his seat, a dainty yet strong stripe of black hovering over you, he does his work rather well.

While his fingers dance around all your most sensitive spots, he begins dotting kisses up and down your neck.

It occurs to you that he's already stumbled upon your greatest weakness - or at least it would if you were capable of more coherent thought that the moment. Instead, you're only slightly self-conscious of the fact that you won't be able to hold yourself back if he keeps it up.

But of course he does. He's too swept up in your sounds of pleasure to mind something and superficial as “too soon”. His determination is palpable and his one goal is to make you cum. _Hard_.

You melt further into the couch as he starts sucking and nipping at your neck, your mouth overflowing with moans. He's not gentle about it either, so you know you'll be left with a colorful assortment of hickies that aren't likely to disappear for a few days.

As you get closer, louder, you can feel his lips curl into a smile against your neck. Your hips jerk uncontrollably with the motions of his hand. For a moment you feel faint as your entire body clenches, a wash of pleasure claiming your entire body from scalp to toe.

You pull him up for a last long, deep kiss. His frizzy curls brush your cheeks deliciously. Your whole body already feels like it's utterly glowing.

“That was unexpected,” you laugh, still nearly breathless.

“I have been not able to stop thinking about you,” Dan admits with a chuckle. He can't seem to keep his lips off of yours, despite the two of you relaxing into cuddles. “And I felt really bad I had to run away like that.”

“We should… actually talk some time.”

“I'd like that,” he cooed. “I think I just needed to get that out of my system.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! thanks for reading! i've been low on spoons lately, so if you see any mistakes you /need/ corrected, please send me a polite PM with the edits. i appreciate it! <3
> 
> also please remember to kudo, comment, and subscribe if you enjoyed reading!! <333


End file.
